


Leather and Roses

by punkniallisbestniall (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Jock!Harry, POV First Person, Punk!Zayn, Tattoos, punk!liam, punk!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/punkniallisbestniall
Summary: "That's Niall Horan. Apparently he wasn't permanently expelled like most of us wanted. He and his friends are nothing but trouble. I'm surprised any of them are even here."This is the first thing I hear about Niall Horan. I'm in a new town, new school, just trying to make it through my senior year before I move to New York or Los Angeles. When I get paired up for a project with the school badass, will I make it to graduation or will I let my past catch up to me?





	1. Brand New Me

**Author's Note:**

> I blame all you mofo's that make these glorious punk Niall edits for this. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Enjoy.

I opened my eyes to the blaring alarm clock, fumbling around on my nightstand to hit the snooze button. Today was a day I had been dreading all summer. New school, new classes, new people to either hate or make friends with.

While most people would have mourned the loss of their clique, I was looking at my senior year with fresh eyes. At my last school I had been teased and bullied. Being the class nerd usually got that kind of attention from the jocks and preppy girls, but honestly it felt like all but my best friend Josh hated on me at some point.

When I heard the news that we were moving to a house in the city I was more surprised than anything. We had lived in a small hicktown for my whole seventeen, going on eighteen, years. So we packed our belongings and headed north so that my dad would have a better job and would have more time to spend with us.

I spent my summer absorbing fashion advice from Elle and reading Shakespeare. I stopped listening to my classical vinyl and started playing the top 100 stations so I knew what songs were hot. My wardrobe got a makeover thanks to my parents. They felt bad for uprooting me and made up for it by taking me shopping. Flowery dresses and cute pullovers took the place of starched white button ups and sweater vests. I even updated my shoes according to what Elle Italia said would be the next hot thing.

The only thing I couldn't fix was my face. I still looked like I was twelve which everyone said was great genetics, but I thought was ridiculous because hello I was a senior, not stuck in middle school.

I finally rolled out of bed that Wednesday morning and stretched. I walked over to my closet, grabbing a dress and a pair of sandals before making my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and was greeted by my messy hair, a rumpled Scholastic Bowl tee-shirt, and running shorts with one leg shoved higher than the other. How the heck was I going to transform myself into something presentable?

I brushed my teeth and hair before pulling off the clothes I wore to bed. I grabbed my pale pink bra and struggled to get it fastened, still half asleep from staying up too late the night before trying to finish _Much Ado About Nothing_. I finally got the wretched thing on and shimmied into the dress, belting it around the middle.

I toed on my shoes before working on my makeup; just a little eyeliner went a long way with me thanks to the almond shape of my eyes. Even with my glasses on people always thought I was squinting, and every picture looked like I had my eyes closed. I brushed on a bit of eyeshadow, having watched one too many videos on YouTube. I applied my mascara, praying it wouldn't make my stupidly long lashes hit against the lenses of my new Kate Spade glasses.

I took a stepped back and was pleased at what I saw. Less of a tweenie and more of the woman I was trying to become. I picked up my lucky clover necklace that I never went anywhere without and fastened it before heading out.

I walked to the kitchen to grab an apple and waved at my mother who was sitting up reading the newspaper. "I'm off to school; see you when I get home."

"Have a good day, Chelsea. Stay out of trouble and pay attention."

I waved a hand in her direction because I had never even gotten a slip from a teacher before for anything. I had all AP and dual credit classes this year and I was ready to study hard to get into the college I wanted.

I grabbed my new purse and bookbag, searching in my purse for my keys. I found them and bounded out the door and down the steps out to my car. I opened the driver's door and slid in, tossing my bags on the seat and closed the door quickly so people could drive easily by. I started the car and smiled as NPR was on and I listened for a moment before pressing the preset to put it on my new favorite syndicated station, KIIS FM. Ryan Seacrest was announcing that Nick Jonas had just dropped a single and that we were hearing it first. As I steered the car onto the street I bobbed my head along with the beat.

The drive to my new school wasn't bad, but I hated how big it was compared to my old school. I had been terrified when we arrived for open house the week before and I had tried to mentally map out how to get to all of my classes.

I pulled into the paved senior's parking lot and scooted my car into a space, putting it in park. I sat there for a moment, watching the people milling about around me, car horns honking as students tried to find places to park. I took a deep breath and grabbed my things before stepping out of the car. Here we go I thought to myself as I locked my car, shoving the key into my purse and I glided across the parking lot, praying I wouldn't fall on my face.

I made it to the sidewalk, glancing over as a motorcycle rumbled into the parking lot and I was surprised that a student was allowed to ride one to school. I shook my head because this was the city and anything goes in this place. I looked down at the crumpled schedule in my hand. My first class was advanced placement French Literature with Madame Morningstar in classroom 275. I walked over to where students were trotting up and down the stairs and grabbed the handrail in case my foot slipped.

I managed to get to the second floor accident-free and glanced at a small sign on the wall that told me room 275 would be to my right. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked down the hallway and found the classroom. Inside a few students were standing around, chatting amicably. I took a seat near the front and pulled out my notebook, ready for the day to start.

The classroom slowly filled up and soon the bell rang, everyone sitting down. "Bonjour, classe," the teacher greeted. She was a short, wiry woman with brown hair and tanned skin. I remembered from the open house that she was born in France but had moved to the States with her parents when she was in her teens.

"Bonjour," we greeted back.

She crossed to the middle of the board and wrote her name on the board. "I know most of you from the AP writing class last year, but I see a new face as well."

I automatically blushed because I hated being called out in front of people.

"Mademoiselle, comment tu t'appelles?" she asked, pointing at me and my throat constricted tightly.

I swallowed thickly. "Je m'appelle Chelsea, Madame."

"Bonne. Bienvenue de AP Français."

I smiled; glad I had made it through the first welcome of the day. At least this would be the only one in a different language. We started the class by handing in our reports on Voltaire, one I had enjoyed reading even if I had had to read and translate it then write a report in French on it. We discussed the first few chapters of the book before ending the class with a discussion of the syllabus. I knew this class would be more intense than my AP class from the year before, but I was excited for the challenge.

The bell rang and w exited the classroom. I was jostled to and fro as I searched for my locker, wanting to drop my books off and grab my Anatomy book. I had scribbled my combination on the paper so I wouldn't forget it. I had the lock off and was struggling with it when a hand slammed into the door mere inches from my face. "It sticks" is all that I heard and I turned my head to see some guy in a leather jacket and jeans striding down the hall. I mumbled a thanks under my breath and switched out my books, ignoring the look the girl at the locker next to mine was giving me.

I half ran to the anatomy classroom and found an open stool next to a pretty girl that had half brown, half blonde hair. She turned, smiling. "Hey, I'm Kelsea."

"Chelsea," I returned her smile, laughing at how close our names were. "I'm new to Jamestown High."

"Thought I hadn't seen you before. If you need help finding a class or something, just let me know."

"Thanks." She was the first person who had greeted me all day other than my teacher and it felt nice to have someone notice me.

We were silenced as our teacher, a large, old, man with gray hair stood up and shuffled to a podium in front of the class. "This is dual credit Anatomy. If you aren't supposed to be here, get out. If you are, welcome, this class will be fast paced and will include a project and presentation. Pull out your syllabus, a pen and a highlighter."

The class droned on as we went through the syllabus. I had read through it four times and already had all of the assigned readings set out in order on my desk at home. I was not excited for the project, I had always been stuck being the major player in group projects. Literally the jocks would pick me to work with because they knew I would do all the work.

I was thankful that the next class, my advanced placement government would be an easy one. I made it through that one drama free and due to my brand new block schedule, as the bell rang and I grabbed my books, it was my turn to head to the cafeteria for lunch.

I was willing to admit I was terrified. New school, first day, lunch block. I was not looking forward to this crap. As I rounded the corner to the cafeteria, I heard someone call my name. I turned to see the girl from my anatomy class, Kelsea, skipping towards me. "Hey, we have lunch at the same time; you can sit with me and my friends."

I was thankful she caught me when she did or I would have been stuck all alone. "Oh, thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem", she grinned, pushing the doors to the cafeteria open and the din inside hit us full force. She grabbed my hand and led me over to a table where a group of people sat. She directed me to where two open seats where and sat me next to a petite girl with mousy brown hair. Kelsea took the seat next to a handsome guy with curly brown hair and kissed his cheek. "Everyone, this is Chelsea. She's new this year."

They all smiled and said hello before Kelsea began to point everyone out. "This is Lindsey, she's my sister," she introduced the girl I was sitting next to first. A cute black girl with a small pug nose and a hairband around her hair was announced as Jada. Skinny white girl wearing a button up and bow tie was Sydney. Next was Louis, a smaller guy in jeans that seemed almost painted on and he smiled softly, flicking his fringe from his eyes. Perrie was a transfer student from England. Finally we ended with Syra who was a short blonde wearing camo.

I tried to commit all of their names to memory and hoped it would become easier as time went on. It was nice to have people to talk to, all of them asking me about where I was from and what my old school was like.

I was in the middle of telling a story about how the cows in the pasture behind my school got loose and roamed the football field when Sydney gasped, shushing us.

"The fuck is happening?" Jada asked, turning to the door of the cafeteria. "Oh holy hell, he's back."

My interest was piqued and I turned to see someone standing in the doorway. It was the guy from earlier, who had opened my locker door. He was wearing the leather jacket still and his hair was styled in a quiff and the tips were dyed blonde. He had shades hanging on the front of his white V-neck tee-shirt and from the way he sauntered past the tables, you could tell he was trouble. The squeak of his converse on the tile was just audible over the murmurs of the people in the cafeteria.

He was at ease with the stares of pretty much everyone in the room and he glided over to where two other guys sat. They both had tattoos, one had gauges, and the other held a hand up for a fist bump from the quasi-blond, revealing a row of arrow tattoos on his arms.

"Okay, explain," I demanded, leaning over the table as the noise level rose in the room again. "Who is that and why the frick frack did everyone look like they had just seen a ghost?"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, making a disgusted face. "That's Niall Horan. Apparently he wasn't permanently expelled like most of us wanted. He and his friends are nothing but trouble. I'm surprised any of them are even here."

I risked another glance over to the corner because all three of them were fucking hot and I could look, right? That couldn't be against the rules.

"In case you're wondering," Louis cut in, causing me to look back over at him. "The one with the nice jawline is Zayn Malik and the tall one is Liam Payne. Those three have always been together since they were wee lads," he explained and I nodded.

"Bunch of jerks," Kelsea mumbled, shoving a HoHo angrily into her mouth and I couldn't help but to let out a small giggle. I thought I was going to fit right in with these people.

\-------

As I staggered to my final class, I couldn't help but to be excited. I had dual credit Music Theory, the one class I was looking forward to. In addition to being a theory class we would also get to work with our instruments during the school semester, mine being vocals.

I plopped into a seat in the middle of the room, surprised at how empty it was. I pulled out my notebook and book, leafing through the pages before the teacher arrived. I glanced up as the door opened, expecting to see Mister Torres walk in but my eyes met bright blue and I looked away quickly as I realised Niall was in this class. He smirked at me and took a seat behind me. I tried not to stiffen, but could feel myself straighten up in the hard desk chair. Thankfully Mister Torres walked in and saved me from any embarrassing blunders.

"Alright, since there are only seven of you in here, we're going to be a lot more hands on than any other class you've been in."

I felt the desk behind me knock into mine and I forced myself to keep my eyes staring straight ahead. "I hope its hands on," a voice said near my right ear and I was surprised to hear an Irish accent. I shuddered slightly at the gravel in his voice but refrained from making a smart comment as I was wont to do.

"That means, Mister Horan," Mister Torres continued, "that I expect all off you to focus and completely blow me away at the end-of-year showcase."

Great, now I was going to have to sing in front of the whole school. I better keep my reputation neutral if I wasn't going to have tomatoes thrown at me. I scribbled down a few notes as Mister Torres explained how the tests would be administered and what hours he would be available to talk after school. Then the dreaded words came. "I want us to all go around the room and tell your name, instrument, and an interesting fact about you."

Haven't you ever noticed when someone wants an interesting fact that your mind absolutely blanks on who you are? No? Well that's what happens to me and I usually stutter my way through the whole thing. Luckily Mister Torres started on the other side of the room and I was able to practice what I would say beforehand.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Preston and my instrument is the trombone," said a skinny boy with horn-rimmed glasses. "My interesting fact is that I'm the chess team captain." Somehow that didn't surprise me.

"Cynthia McGannon. Flute. I'm the cheerleading captain." The girl flipped her chestnut hair and gave the room a bright grin.

"Alex Mayhan, drums. I'm in a band called Over the Horizon."

"Niall Horan. I play the guitar." I could tell he was leaning on the desk by the way his voice carried to me and I softly bit my lip. "My interesting fact is that I own a 1965 Corvette Stingray."

I swallowed thickly as Mister Torres nodded to me. "Uh, hi, Chelsea Jones, voice, my interesting fact is uh, that I'm a State Fair blue ribbon holder." There, it was done.

"Blue ribbon in awkward," Niall laughed and it took every ounce of reserve not to turn around and take him on. I was pretty sure I could talk circles around the asshole and he wouldn't even know what happened. I barely registered that the last two people had introduced themselves because I was imagining bringing my Anatomy tome down on Niall's head, effectively ruining the hairstyle he so obviously worked hard on.

I regained my composure to hear Mister Torres say he was going to pair us off for our project teams. He expected us to come up with four compositions for him to pick one from for the talent showcase. I prayed with every ounce in me for God to please give me anyone, anyone other than Niall. Hell, at that moment I would take Daniel and his trombone over anyone else in the room.

"Cynthia and Michael, you're our first pair. Alex, you and Daniel will be joining Jamie since we have an odd number." Which meant God wasn't listening or was laughing his ass off at me as Mister Torres delivered my fate, "Chelsea, Niall, you two are partners." Mister Torres glanced in Niall's direction. "If for any reason we lose or gain a classmate, our trio will be broken up and time will be allowed for new arrangements. Now, get with your partner and discuss ideas until the end of the class, you have about ten minutes."

That was ten minutes too long because I really had no intention of saying a single word to Niall without some sort of restraining order. "Oi, sweet cheeks, we're supposed to be collaborating."

I turned quickly in my seat, anger marring my face. "You do not call me anything other than Chelsea or I swear I will shove my notebook so far up your ass you'll taste the ink."

Niall raised his hands. "Don't need t' be violent love, you'll get used to me, most girls do."

He was a cheeky bastard, I'd give him that, but I'd seen my fair share of his type enough to know he was all talk and no action. More like a puppy than a Pitbull really. "Right. So, what do you want to do for this collab?"

Niall leaned back, pressing two fingers to his lips as he thought. "Maybe each of us could come up with two things. You're a vocalist, I do the guitar. I'll come up with two bits of music, you bring two sets of lyrics and we'll go from there?"

I couldn't argue because that was pretty damn smart actually. "Okay," I replied, hoping he's make sure to put effort into it. "But I really need an A in this class, Niall. I don't have a chance with NYADA or SoCal Arts if I fail."

"You're really into the singing thing then, eh?" he asked, running a hand through his hair and I had to derail any thoughts of wondering if it was as soft as it looked. "Yes, I am. So this really means a lot to me."

Niall nodded, shrugging. "Then you better bring you're a-game."

I was thankful the bell rang and I would be able to escape. I grabbed my things and rushed out of the room, unknowing that he was sitting there smirking in my direction. I shoved the books I didn't need back into my locker and fumbled the ones I did into my bag.

I had just started my car when I heard the whine of a motorcycle and glanced up to see a blur fly past my window. A blur I had grown to know very well. The guy on the bike was Niall Horan.


	2. Making Plans

I walked through the door and hung my purse by the door.

"How was the first day of school, pookie?"

I rolled my eyes, oh how I hated that pet name. "It was good mom. I've got a lot of homework."

I headed up the stairs to my room and tossed my bag on the bed, sitting at my desk. Well, my first day of senior year was certainly eventful.

It seemed I had already made friends, something that was brand new for me.

I pulled my notebook and anatomy textbook out, wanting to get all of my homework out of the way so I could start working on the lyrics for the music theory project.

As much as I already detested Niall, I wanted him to stay my partner because him playing guitar is perfect for me singing.

I rolled through my anatomy questions and launched into my assigned reading for English.

By the time my mother called me down for dinner, I had finished all but my final five math problems. I ran down the stairs to eat, taking my usual chair at the dining room table.

"How was school?" my dad asked, starting to eat.

"Great," I smiled, picking up my fork. "I made some friends."

"See, it's not all bad."

And I had to agree with him; so far it was going great.

I finished my dinner and ran back up to my room, speeding through the last questions, praying I had gotten them right.

I grabbed my music notebook, the one that had tears at the corners and coffee stains on the edges, unfinished songs within. I thought momentarily about using one I had started, but decided against it. This was going to be the best song ever written.

I made sure my door was closed and that my phone was on silent, so that I wouldn't be disturbed. I stood, walking over to my upright piano, playing a few chords to get myself ready.

I pressed the tip of my pen to the paper, waiting for the lyrics to flow through me.

You tell me that you're sad and lost your way, you tell me that your tears are here to stay.

I paused, unsure of where to head next when suddenly inspiration hit.

I would carry you over fire and water for your love, and I would hold you closer, I'd hope your heart is strong enough. When the night is coming down on me, we will find a way, through the dark.

I banged out a few chords and scribbled them over words in pencil so I could give Niall some idea of where I was headed with it, hoping he could come up with a brilliant guitar piece to go with it. I knew I was far from finished, but I was proud I had started on it nonetheless.

\----------

Niall POV:

As I drove my bike into the driveway, I looked up at the stupidly expensive house I was now being forced to live in. When mum married Chris, I had no idea I would be uprooted from my home in Mullingar and transplanted in the fucking colonies. Chris tried to make up for it by buying me the Stingray, but hated that I drove the Indian I restored myself more than I drove the damn Corvette. I didn't really give a fuck.

I parked my bike in the garage, noticing that Chris' car was gone. Nothing unusual there. He and mum were always off on some damn holiday or another.

I pulled my mobile from my pocket, scrolling through my contacts to find Zayn and Liam. I sent them both a short text to head over before I walked up to my bedroom to do my homework before they got there.

Everyone just assumed that I was stupid because I was a delinquent, but my grades were really damn good. Hell, I could probably have been valedictorian if I'd kept my hands to myself last year and didn't get suspended for the rest of the school term.

I shed out of my jacket and tossed it on the back of a chair before I flopped down on my king-sized bed, dragging my books from my bag.

I sailed through my physics homework with ease before starting on my damned English. Our teacher pissed me the fuck off with her shit. She knew I said some things differently than Americans and it annoyed me to no end that she wouldn't accept craic as a word. Like, excuse the fuck outta me for using an Irish colloquialism.

I scratched out the answers to the homework onto my paper and slammed the book shut before grabbing my binder of sheet music.

This new girl, Chelsea, was quite different than others I had encountered at our school. She had taken what I said and responded in kind, throwing me off guard. To be honest, it had been kinda hot when she threatened me. I laughed to myself at the idea of telling Zayn what had transpired. I had scared the shit out of her though when I slammed that locker door open. That had been my locker for three years in a row and I had been surprised to see her standing there, struggling with it.

I had thought about just walking on by but even I wasn't that much of an asshole.

I turned my focus back to the project, trying to figure out where to start. I thought about her voice and tried to picture what keys she would sound good in. I was betting she was an alto so I strummed a G chord, thinking of the musical genius of the Eagles, my favorite band.

Soon I had picked up a rhythm and started to jot down chords in between strums. To be honest, I felt like I had the easy part. All I had to do was bring some music and then add music to her lyrics, she had to write everything.

I put my Taylor down as I heard the door to Zayn's SUV slam shut and I looked out the window to see him and Liam making their way up the drive.

I ran down the steps so I could throw open the door right as Zayn raised his hand to knock.

"Oi, fucktard, whaddya want?" I grinned, moving to let them in.

Zayn gave me a practiced eye roll and ignored me, gliding past me to the couch. Sometimes he really pissed me off by how good he looked; he could be a fucking model if he tried. Not that I'd ever tell him that of course, his ego was already big enough for all three of us.

"Where's Greg at?" Liam asked, walking to the kitchen to steal a beer from Chris' stash.

"The wonder boy is at the gym then going out with Denise," I replied, slamming the front door shut.

"Good. No pricks to deal with," Zayn drawled, running a hand through his perfect quiff.

I rolled my eyes and asked myself the same question I ask every time I was with him, why the fuck are we even friends?

Because he's an even bigger asshole than you are I reminded myself.

We usually traded off between hanging at my house or Liam's. Zayn's sister was at home and had a huge crush on Liam so she was really annoying when we hung out.

I flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping through the movies available. "Whaddya wanna watch?" I asked them, continuing to scroll.

"What about Die Hard? I heard it's pretty good," Liam suggested and since no one spoke against it I hit the play button to start the movie.

\-------

Chelsea POV:

I woke the next morning feeling a lot better about going to class than the day before.

I made it through the day to lunch and walked briskly to my locker, shoving it open to grab my lunch box. I slammed the door back shut, shrieking as I jumped in the air because there was a face right next to mine and I didn't even hear Kelsea walk up.

She laughed and I felt myself blushing in embarrassment because Jada and Louis were with her.

"Oh my god your face," Kelsea snorted and I could see tears in her eyes from trying to contain her laughter.

Jada snickered, patting me on the shoulder and I didn't dare look at Louis because he was really cute and I didn't want to see if he thought I was an idiot or not.

"We're heading to lunch," Louis said, smiling softly as I looked at him.

I nodded, hefting my bag on my shoulder and fell into step next to them.

"They're working on Winter Formal ideas, I'm going to sign up to join the committee," Kelsea said, starting the conversation. "Chelsea, you and Jada should be on it too so we can make it nice."

"Sounds good," I mumbled, worrying about not having a date to the dance. I knew Kelsea would be going with her boyfriend, Harry; Jada probably had a date because she was so awesome and I knew there was no way someone as attractive as Louis wouldn't have girls clamoring for his attention.

I sighed as we sat at the table, joining Sydney, Perrie, and Harry. Syra was out sick, Perrie explained and I quietly started to eat my lunch.

I looked up as a balled up napkin bounced off my forehead and on top of my sandwich, Sydney smirking at me. "Earth to Chelsea."

I blinked, not realizing I had zoned out. "Sorry, what?"

The group laughed softly and I didn't mind because it wasn't spiteful, just friends teasing one another.

"I asked how the rest of your classes were yesterday," Jada explained.

I shrugged. "Not bad. Music theory is going to be interesting, though," I paused, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Okay, why?" Kelsea pressed, looking at me intently.

"Niall is my project partner."

My new friends grew silent and I could feel the tension thickening in the air.

"Do what now?" Jada exclaimed, her eyes wide. Even Louis looked shocked at the revelation.

I shrugged again because Niall wasn't hard to handle. "Yeah, we have to come up with songs for the big spring concert."

Kelsea hugged me tightly. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for you," She whispered, patting me on the back.

I laughed softly. "Eh, it's okay. I'll make it through."

"If he bothers you, just tell me." I looked up, surprised to hear Louis say something and saw his usually smiling face was darkened with anger.

"Okay, thanks Louis, but I can handle myself." Why was everyone so wary about Niall? He was just another person.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Jada grumbled and I followed her eyes to where Niall was strutting across the cafeteria. I still hadn't figured out why people stopped to stare at him. Were they that unaccustomed to tattoos and piercings or did everyone just hate his guts. I shrugged to myself, turning back around quickly as he glanced my way.

Perrie nudged my foot under the table, giving me a wary look. "He's staring at you."

I rolled my eyes. "He's probably just looking around."

"Nah girl," Jada said incredulously, "he is starin' straight at you. Like hardcore."

I dared a glance in his direction from the corner of my eye and realised he was in fact watching me. Okay, that was kinda freakin' creepy. "Who knows what he's doing. Just ignore him."

The rest of the group murmured their assent and we went back to discussing the winter formal. I vaguely registered Perrie talking about going dress shopping and snapped back to reality as I got invited to come with them. "Sure," I answered, smiling. "Sounds great."

"Speaking of hanging out, Chelsea, you're coming to the game tonight. Harry is playing and I need someone to cheer him on with me. Louis, you should come too. I know Jada and Perrie have to work, Syd will probably have her tongue shoved down her girlfriend's throat, so that leaves you two losers with me."

I was excited because last year no one would have even thought about inviting me to a game or to hang out period. "Sounds great, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at five thirty, here, put your number in my phone."

I took the proffered mobile and saved my digits, putting a smiley face next to my name. "I moved into the house on Elm, the two-story brick one?"

Kelsea beamed, "I know exactly where you are. It's on my way to school, so it works out perfect. Lou, you need a ride?"

Louis shook his head. "Nah, I'll meet you there. It should be an interesting one, we're playing Tidewater."

I knew from my research of the school that they were our main rivals and I was surprised we were playing them this early in the season. "I wish I had a school shirt to wear," I frowned.

Louis surprised me by speaking up. "I have an extra hoodie; I'll bring it since it is supposed to be chilly tonight."

"Thanks," I was surprised at how nice everyone was being to me and I chalked it up to me being the new girl. "I appreciate it."

"It's nothin'" Louis shrugged and we all parted ways as the bell rang.

\-------

Niall:

I sat in my desk waiting for her to walk in. She had ignored me at lunch and I knew it was because of Louis and Kelsea. They thought I was an asshole, and okay, maybe they were right about that, but I didn't do what everyone thought I did. I didn't want Chelsea to hate me just because they did.

Usually I didn't give a fuck about what people thought about me, but I would like to at least get along with my music partner so we can do a good job for the spring concert and not suck because she wouldn't talk to me.

I looked up as she walked in, wearing jeans and a v-neck, looking much more comfortable than yesterday. I followed her as she took the seat in front of me and I took it as a good sign that she didn't switch to a desk across the room.

I leaned forward, close enough to notice that she wore a light perfume, that or her shampoo was flowery and I shook my head to clear it because what the hell was wrong with me. "You ignored me in the cafeteria," I murmured in her ear.

I watched as she tensed slightly and I wondered what smart remark she was coming up with.

I waited as she turned her head slowly to where our faces were almost touching. "Well, I guess I would have looked if there was something interesting to see."

Damn, her smart mouth was really a turn-on and I really wanted to know if she'd be that sarcastic if I was fucking her on the hood of my car.

Whoa, where the hell did that come from? I asked myself. I mean yeah, I had a bad boy reputation and people figured I was a player who fucked a different bird every week, but never had I had such a strong reaction to someone before. I darted my tongue out to wet my lips, nearly coming into contact with her ear as I lowered my voice. "You know they say I'm dangerous, maybe you should tread carefully."

"The only thing I'm going to tread on is that pretty little face of yours if you don't stuff it," she snapped, opening her notebook, attempting to show that she was ignoring me.

And if I said I didn't have a raging boner, I'd be lying because damn this girl had me harder than any porn I've ever watched in my life. If she wanted to play these games, so could I. "Fine," I rumbled, tapping her on the shoulder, "we'll only discuss the project."

I watched as she relaxed slightly, turning to look at me again and the anger that had flashed through her eyes was gone. "Deal. I've already started working on a song, so you better be able to keep up."

I opened my mouth to reply that so had I but damn if Mister Torres didn't decide to start class and ask for our homework. I looked at Chelsea's hair streaming down her shoulders as she copied notes and I knew one thing. I'd have her before this school year was over.


	3. Football

I ran downstairs as I heard honking. I grabbed my purse, yelling goodbye to my mother as I opened the front door, shutting it behind me. Kelsea was still honking as I opened the door and I rolled my eyes at her. "Impatient much?" I chided playfully, putting my seatbelt on.

Kelsea grinned, pulling away from the curb. "Just excited for the first football game of the season," she grinned, turning off of Elm and back onto Highgate.

I leaned back, running my hand over the leather interior, "nice ride."

Kelsea beamed over at me. "Thanks. My parents bought me the Rover for my sixteenth birthday."

I whistled as I looked around. "Nice."

Kelsea smirked, pressing the button to open the sunroof. "It's nice to have an SUV when everyone wants to hang out."

I nodded. "Yeah, my Mini Cooper doesn't hold more than four plus me."

"Wait, you're the one that drives the car with the England flag on the top?"

"Yeah, I have the Union Jack on my roof and mirrors. I paid the extra for it because I love England."

Kelsea gigged, turning into the school. "You should talk to Perrie; she lived there her whole life. She could tell you all about it."

I nodded, "she seems like a nice girl, I might just do that."

We both piled out of the car and I looked around, everyone walking towards the entrance to the football stadium. I turned to see Kelsea typing on her phone and rolling her eyes. "Louis is here, he said he got us seats and a hoodie for you."

I nodded as we headed towards the gate. "Louis seems really nice."

Kelsea looked over with a mischievous grin. "He is. Pity he doesn't have a girlfriend."

I couldn't believe that Louis was single. Attractive and nice, seemed like a pretty good combo to me. "Oh, really?"

"Yes really," Kelsea hummed, grabbing my arm, "but I think he's taken a bit of interest in you."

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I blushed. "There's no way. We literally just started school three days ago."

Kelsea shrugged as we showed our school IDs and walked through, looking for Louis. I felt more nervous now that Kelsea had said that Louis might like me. I'd never done well with flirting in general, and especially not with a guy as nice looking as Louis. I tried to push it down as I followed Kelsea up the bleachers and smiled shyly as she let me pass to sit next to Louis.

"I brought the sweatshirt," he intoned, holding it out.

I smiled, thanking him before pulling it on over my head. It fit well and was warm against the gentle chill of the night. Kelsea leaned over, tucking her phone in her pocket. "Harry is number 80, he's the quarterback."

I nodded, thinking of how the guy didn't really seem to fit in with the famous jock persona, but I had to admit that I didn't really know him all that well. He just seemed a lot nicer than the football players at my last high school, who routinely made fun of me and shoved me into lockers. "How long have you two been together?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"It'll be two years in November," she replied, raising her voice over the sound of the Pep Band tuning up in the stands.

"That's a long time," I commented, smiling.

Louis nudged me and I leaned in to hear what he was saying. "Pretty sure those two are going to be the annoying couple that gets married right out of high school."

I laughed as Kelsea reached over me to swat him on the knee, shoving his arm. "You're just jealous," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

Louis rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to the concession stand before the game starts, I'll be right back."

I nodded, shifting so he could get by and watched as he walked down the bleachers, cutting between people to get to the ground. As soon as he left, I wished he hadn't because I looked to see Kelsea watching me with a smirk on her face. "Don't even," I warned, holding a hand up.

Kelsea shrugged, humming. "Fine, but I'm not the one wearing his sweatshirt."

"Seriously," I scoffed, leaning back, "I said something and he offered it. Not a big deal."

Kelsea shrugged and I really wanted to hit her because I literally just freaking met the guy, real life is not a Disney movie, okay? I moved again as Louis came back juggling two Styrofoam cups and a bag of popcorn.

"I got you a hot chocolate," he smiled at me and I graciously took it, sipping it.

"Thank you," I replied, ignoring the smirk that seemed to be permanently plastered on Kelsea's face.

Kelsea leaned across me and grabbed the bag of popcorn. "Thanks bro, I was hungry."

Louis sighed and shook his head and I was pretty sure he was used to Kelsea. She shoved a fistful of popcorn into her mouth and thrust the bag back towards Louis.

"Honestly Kelsea, what does Harry see in you?" he jested before sipping his drink.

Kelsea beamed, flipping her hair. "My brilliant personality and awesome sense of humour, duh."

I laughed because okay, that was pretty funny and Kelsea was a sweetheart.

I ducked as Kelsea flailed wildly, cheering as the cheerleaders took the field to welcome the guys in. Louis and I stood with Kelsea to cheer with the rest of the crowd, making a raucous noise in the bleachers. I laughed as Kelsea screamed louder as Harry ran onto the field, waving up at her and she waved back eagerly, blowing him a kiss.

Suddenly Kelsea was growling "this bitch" next to me and I watched as a blonde cheerleader ran over, hugging Harry around his neck. Harry glanced up at Kelsea and rolled his eyes but I could tell Kelsea still wanted to rip her limb from limb. "Fucking Taylor," she muttered, sitting back down.

"Okay, so why the hell was she hugging your boyfriend?" I asked, turning to Kelsea.

Kelsea huffed, rolling her eyes in this way that really made you understand how annoyed she was. "Taylor and Harry broke up a few months before Harry and I got together. She's kinda fucking psycho and thinks there is still a chance for her and him. There isn't. Harry and I have been through a lot of shit together, but we're still together."

I shook my head because this Taylor girl already plucked my nerves. "So she's basically trying to get back with him but he's not having it?"

Kelsea nodded her head and I dropped the subject as the game started. I held my cup in my hands, warming them from the slight chill, turning to Louis. "Hey, thanks for the hot chocolate, you didn't have to buy it for me."

Louis smiled and I realized how pretty his eyes were. "It was nothing," he smiled shyly, holding the popcorn out to me. I took a handful, popping a piece into my mouth, watching the game. It was nice to be with people who enjoyed hanging out with me and I jumped slightly as Louis brushed my hand with his own.

"Sorry," I stuttered, even though I hadn't been the one to move.

Louis shifted, looking at me nervously. "No, no it was my fault."

We shared a soft giggle together before I turned my attention back to the game. I found myself jumping up and cheering as we made a touchdown. Kelsea and I hugged each other, jumping up and down. Louis grabbed my arm and I found myself hugging him next as the crowd around us settled down.

I laughed as Harry turned, winking at Kelsea who blew him a kiss. They were such a cute couple that their antics didn't make me want to strangle myself for once.

\--------

I stood as the game ended in a complete destruction of the other team. Kelsea was running down the bleachers to jump into Harry's arms and I started to take off the sweatshirt Louis had lent me when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"You can keep it if you want," he murmured. "I have two more at home."

"Are you sure?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Louis smiled. "Of course. I normally wear my Adidas sweatshirt anyway. Plus, you look a lot better in it than I do."

I blushed at the compliment, not sure what to say. "Uh, thanks," I replied, making my way over to the stairs, praying I wouldn't fall. I was caught off-guard when Louis took my arm, walking down with me.

"Kelsea's preoccupied with Harry, I can take you home if you'd like."

I waited until I had made it off the last step before answering. "I wouldn't want to put you out, Louis. I can just wait."

Louis laughed and we both glanced over to where the couple were talking together, swinging their interlocked hands. "Seriously Chelsea, I don't mind. I just live a couple of streets over from you."

I acquiesced because Louis was nice and Kelsea did seem like she'd be a while and Planet Earth was calling to me on Netflix. "Okay, if you're sure it won't be a bother."

"Scout's honor," he laughed and I walked over, feeling bad for interrupting Kelsea and Harry's conversation.

"Hey Kels, Harry. Louis is going to give me a ride home, alright?" I fiddled with the hem of the sweatshirt, praying they wouldn't ask a lot of questions.

Kelsea nodded. "Sure, see you at school Monday. Unless we can hang out this weekend."

"I'm free," I told her. "Just text me if you want to meet up."

"Okay," she grinned. "Have a good night."

"You too," I said as I turned, walking back over to Louis. "Thanks, again."

Louis stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Of course, no problem."

We walked quietly to the parking area and I thanked him as he opened the door to his silver Volvo for me. I slid in, noting that the car was really clean and smelled like pine which made sense seeing he had one of those little tree air fresheners hanging from his rearview mirror. I looked out the window as he got in and suddenly felt nervous. What if I said something really weird and put him off? Maybe I should just stay quiet.

"What do you like to listen to?" Louis queried as he started the car.

I shrugged. "Honestly, just about everything."

Louis pressed a button on the console and a CD started playing. "This is a little mix I burned for when I'm riding around. It's got some older stuff on here but I like it."

I grinned and hummed along as Jimmy Eat World came through the speakers and it surprised me that Louis listened to music like this.

We jammed out to music the whole ride back and I directed him to the house that I lived in. He parked the car in the driveway and I paused with my hand on the door handle. "Thanks for the ride, Louis," I ventured, unsure of why I suddenly didn't want to get out quite yet.

"It was nothing, Chels," he hummed, looking over at me. "It was the least I could do."

I nodded and opened the door. "Thanks for the sweatshirt, if you want it back, just let me know."

Louis grinned. "Sure thing. I, uh, I had fun tonight. Maybe we could hang out again sometime."

Was Louis asking me out on a date?! I knew I was blushing and was thankful the yard lights weren't on so he couldn't see the shade my face had turned. "Uh, yeah, that would be nice."

"Awesome. See ya around Chels."

I waved by, shutting the door and watched as he slowly backed out of the driveway. He caught me staring as he turned and winked at me, forcing me to turn what I knew was a whole other shade of red and I suddenly wondered if this hadn't been Kelsea's plan all along. Oh well, what's done is done and I couldn't really complain because three days of knowing him or not, I still wanted to hang out.

I hummed to myself as I opened the door and made my way to my room. I changed into my sleep shorts before pulling just the sweatshirt back on my torso before climbing into bed. I rested my head on the pillow, closing my eyes and drifted off to the scent of vanilla and spice.


	4. The Mall

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing and rolled over in bed, grabbing it. "Hello?" I mumbled, rubbing my face.

"Morning sunshine!" Kelsea sing-songed into the phone.

"Kelsea?"

"Duh. Get up, I'm taking you shopping."

I glanced at the phone to see it was a little after ten am and I sat up, running a hand through my hair.

"Shopping, why?"

Kelsea huffed on the other end of the line. "Because I need a new dress and I want to take you to our awesome mall. Just get dressed."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, pushing my covers down. "Yeah, fine, but at least let me drive this time."

"Sure thing," Kelsea replied. "Wanna pick me up then?"

"Yeah, you said you were over on Tenth? The blue Cape Cod?"

"That's me," Kelsea acknowledged. "See you in ten."

I groaned as Kelsea hung up on me because how the hell was I supposed to get dressed in five minutes? I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and my favorite tee shirt, the one I got from the Johnny Cash museum in Nashville. I toed on my black boots and grabbed my keys, heading out the door.

Kelsea was waiting at the end of her driveway when I pulled up and the blonde hopped in, grinning. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I sighed, putting the car back into drive. "Which way?"

Kelsea pointed out the window. "Left on Jefferson then take a right on Harpersville all the way to ninety-seventh and we're there."

I nodded and headed out, letting Kelsea know she could play music.

"How was your ride home with Louis?" Kelsea asked instead, causing me to blush wildly.

"It was fine. He suggested we hang out again."

Kelsea let out a squeal and I fought the urge to cover my ears. "He totally wants to take you out. Ya'll are gonna be so cute together!"

I shook my head. "He said hang out, not date. May I remind you once again that he barely knows me?"

Kelsea shrugged her shoulders. "Meh." I pulled into a spot and we climbed out, heading into the mall.

I sighed heavily, locking my car as I caught up with her, walking through the doors.

Kelsea led me to the Macy's and towards the dress section. I personally hated clothes shopping, but I was really trying to open myself up to it, seeing as my wardrobe had been updated recently and I should probably be aware of new trends. I smiled as Kelsea held up two different dresses and I picked the teal one with the pink roses. I let her drag me to the fitting room and before I knew it she was stripping out of her clothes and pulling on one of the dresses.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

I looked at her. "You are absolutely gorgeous in that."

I could see her blushing in the mirror, but it was the truth, she looked great in it. "Hush Chels, but thanks."

I smiled and nodded, leaning back. "I told you it would look good on you."

Kelsea pulled it off and I waited while she tried on the other dress, turning in the mirror. "I think I'm going to get them both," she announced as she pulled it off, redressing.

I waited as she hung her dresses back up and soon we were walking towards the food court, bag in hand.

"I really could go for Tropical Smoothie," I said, glancing around at the options.

"Oh my god I want a burrito," Kelsea whined, staring down the guy at Taco Bell.

I laughed, walking over. "Burritos it is."

"Jesus Christ," Kelsea groaned and I looked to see she was pointing at someone strutting through the mall. "Why the hell is fuqboi here?"

I narrowed my eyes to see the instantly recognizable quiff bobbing along and knew right away it was Niall.

I laughed because okay, Niall really was the epitome of a fuqboi and I hadn't even told Kelsea about the shit he's said to me in music class. But it was a public mall and I was pretty sure that even self-proclaimed bad boys like Niall went shopping from time to time. "Uh, shopping?"

"Ugh, can't he do it somewhere else?"

Okay, I was really wondering what the hell everyone had against the guy. "Is anyone ever going to tell me why everyone hates Niall?"

Kelsea held a hand up while she ordered our food and I looked around to see Niall had disappeared. "Okay, so last year he beat up this guy in our grade, like bad enough the kid had to have stitches. So we thought Niall was as good as gone. Seems like his parents paid off the school board to get him back in. They even had it so he could still get homework sent home, it was weird. Anyway, he's just trouble anyway. I'd really ask Mister Torres for a new partner."

I followed Kelsea over to a table and sat across from her. "He really doesn't bother me though. He's nothing I can't handle." This was true, because Kelsea certainly didn't know about how many lockers I had been shoved in since fifth grade by assholes like Niall Horan. He was nothing compared to some of the people I'd crossed paths with.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Kelsea sighed. "He's also a player. He'll say anything and everything to get in your pants. I don't know how many hearts he's broken or relationships he's ruined. So, just be careful, promise?"

"Of course," I answered, wanting to laugh because the last thing I planned on doing was liking Niall.

I jumped as a voice spoke to my left. "Fancy seeing you here ladies," the voice said and I automatically knew it was him.

"Niall, what an unpleasant surprise," I greeted cheerfully, looking up at him, noticing him frowning.

He rolled his eyes and I tried really hard not to smirk. "And here I was, tryna be nice."

"You? Nice?" Kelsea blurted and honestly I had sorta forgotten she was even there. Somehow the banter between Niall and I always made me focus on him and not what was around me.

Niall held a hand over his heart exaggeratedly and I realized he was wearing a small silver band on the pointer finger of his right hand. "I can be nice when I want to be, just ask Chelsea here."

"Leave me out of it," I growled as Kelsea looked over at me questioningly. "You can be a not an asshole. I'm not sure if nice is really in your vocabulary."

"Just get lost, Horan," Kelsea huffed, waving a hand towards him.

Niall patted my shoulder as he walked off. "See ya in music Monday," he smirked, ruffling my hair and I watched as Kelsea glared daggers into his back as he walked away.

"God he's such a fucking prick," she groaned, taking a bite of her burrito.

I, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why I could still feel the phantom touch of his fingers on my shoulder. Between Kelsea wanting me with Louis and whatever the hell Niall was doing with getting in fights with my friends and acting nice to me, my first week of senior year was already crazier than my past three years of high school combined.


	5. Monday

Chelsea POV:   
Monday morning rolled around much faster than I wanted it to. I glared at my alarm clock as I sat up. I always felt like it was earlier than it should be when I woke for school and I just wanted to sleep for another hour or so.

I dressed in jeans and a cute navy blue shirt along with my favorite blue Sperry's. After putting on my makeup I was almost running late so I grabbed a bagel and my bags, jogging out the door. I tossed my purse and backpack onto the seat and slid in behind the wheel, starting the car.

I parked at school and headed to my first class. I turned as I heard my name being called to see Niall leaning against the lockers.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed. He didn't even flinch as I slammed my door open which pissed me off a little.

Niall raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Shove it Horan and tell me what you want," I growled because I would be damned if he was going to make me late to class.

"Never mind," he mumbled, turning to walk away.

I stood there, stunned because this was nothing like the cocky kid I'd seen every day at school so far. He looked almost...defeated.

I shook my head to clear it and headed off to class, glancing behind me as I headed up the stairs and was surprised to find a familiar pair of blue eyes watching me. I flailed as the toe of my Sperry's caught the lip of the step and I lost my balance, falling against the steps. I knew my face was flushed red from embarrassment and I shifted my hair to hide my face as I struggled to my feet, ignoring the pain in my right hip and leg.

I scrambled to pick up my books, surprised when a hand touched mine as I bent to retrieve my Anatomy homework from where it had freed itself from my binder and flew to the floor. I looked up, half expecting to meet Niall's bright blue eyes, but I was surprised to see Louis' kind blue eyes meeting me instead. "Oh, thanks," I mumbled as he handed me some papers I hadn't even known had spilled out. "I'm so embarrassed."

Louis smiled softly. "It's alright, it happens like once a week. We've stopped paying attention by now."

I smiled, standing straight and I winced as I put my full weight on my leg. I tried to move forward but Louis gently took hold of my arm. "Let me walk you to the nurse's station. I'll let our teachers know why we missed first block."

I hated missing class and I struggled to walk towards my French classroom, Louis watching me, his hands on his hips.

"Chelsea, it could be sprained, come on."

I sighed because in all reality, Louis was probably right. I turned around, surprised to see him next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist as he helped me walk towards the steps. "We'll take it slow, okay?"

I nodded and leaned against him as I slowly made my way back down the stairs. It was nice of Louis to help me, especially when he didn't have to and it felt nice to have friends at school.

We were almost to the nurse's office when the bathroom door swung open, almost taking Louis out and we stopped as Niall swaggered out, freezing when he caught sight of us. "What are you doing, Tomlinson?" Niall asked, glaring at Louis.

"She fell on that stupid step," he replied, jabbing his thumb behind him. "I think she sprained something."

"I am accident prone," I mumbled sheepishly.

Niall looked at me and I felt his eyes linger on Louis' hand around my waist. "I can take her the rest of the way if you want."

Louis glared at him. "I've got her; you should probably get back to class, as if you cared."

I tugged on Louis' sleeve. "Be nice. Let's just get me to the nurse."

Niall turned his attention to me as I spoke. "I could have carried you there faster than you'll hobble down the damned hallway."

I winced slightly as Louis' grip grew firmer on my hip. "We're fine, Niall, but thanks for the offer."

I turned my head to look at Niall as we moved past him and I caught him watching us, one hand on his hip.

"Just ignore him," Louis decreed, steering me towards the nurse's office and through the door. I was confused as to why Niall even cared if I got hurt and why he would offer to help me at all.

Niall POV:

I watched as Louis helped her into the nurse's station and I didn't understand why I felt jealous. I was never jealous about anyone, that's not who I was. If she wanted to be friends with that annoying little prick, I wasn't going to stop her.

I shuffled off to class, dropping into my seat right as the tardy bell rang and my teacher gave me an exasperated look. I ignored everyone, glancing over to see Liam looking at me, confused. I shrugged as if to tell him I would talk to him about it later and I leaned back in my chair, taking notes.

\----

I entered the lunch room later that day and glanced around to see Chelsea talking animatedly to her friends, her hands moving as she talked. She was sitting next to Louis and he had this annoyingly fond look on his face that I really wanted to wipe off with my fist.

"The fuck are you sulking about?" Zayn murmured and I turned my head to look at him.

"'m not sulking over anything." I snapped, shifting on the hard stool.

Liam and Zayn exchanged a glance and I knew that whatever came next would not be good for me. "Dude," Liam started, "is it that new chick because it's getting really annoying."

"How abou' you fuck off?" I snarled, glaring at him, slamming my hand on the table. "She's nothing but another face. I have that damned project I have to work with her on, that's all."

Zayn side-eyed me and I swear I was putting him in the category of people I wanted to hit as much as Louis Tomlinson. "Bro, we're just lookin' out for ya," he tried to explain and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because someone dubbed the 'Bradford Bad Boy' is definitely looking out for someone else and not himself."

Zayn went to reach for my arm but I moved too fast, having seen that move one too many times.

"Niall, you don't want Liam and I to be your enemies too, you've already got enough of those."

Liam put a hand up, always the moderator between Zayn and I. "Guys, chill, it's the first goddamn week of school, I don't need either of you suspended already."

"Yes dad," Zayn huffed, words dripping in sarcasm.

Liam just shook his head but the situation had been effectively diffused. I'm pretty sure if Liam wasn't our friend Zayn and I would have tried to kill each other by now.

Chelsea POV:

I looked up as I heard something thump and I looked over to see Niall red in the face, seething in Zayn's direction.

"Don't worry about them, their tempers always clash, girl," Jada explained and I turned back to telling the story of how Louis saved me in the hallway.

"He even went to Madame Morningstar and got my work and homework for me," I smiled, patting Louis' arm.

Kelsea smiled, linking her arm with Harry's and he didn't seem to mind. "That was nice of you, Lou," she smirked knowingly and both I and Louis blushed.

"It was nothin'," he mumbled, taking a bite of his lunch.

I sipped my drink, looking around the table at my new friends. I felt as if I had assimilated into the group and Louis was being extra nice and our group basically treated us like a couple which was weird but I guess they all knew how Louis was so this was nothing different than Harry and Kelsea being at the table together.

\---------

I entered my music class, glad that the nurse said I had only bruised my hip, not sprained anything but I was still limping. I sat gingerly in my seat, noting that Niall hadn't arrived yet and I prayed that he wouldn't show up at all. I know that was awful to think, but after his behavior in the hallway, I couldn't take his mood swings and Louis.

I sighed as he walked into the room and dropped into the desk behind me. "So you and Louis then?"

I rubbed my face because honestly I was tired of hearing about my and Louis' impending relationship. "Louis and I are friends; I wish people could get that."

"Maybe you should tell him that, I think there's more there."

I turned in my seat because I was getting flak from Kelsea; I didn't need it from Niall too. "Why do you even care?"

Niall blinked rapidly, as if the idea hadn't actually occurred to him. "I don't. I just like annoying you."

"Well you're doing a bloody brilliant job at it," I huffed, shifting back in my seat.

"Good," he purred and I closed my eyes, counting to ten. I had dealt with assholes before but they didn't usually talk to me so damn much.

I straightened as Mister Torres walked in, starting the class. At about five minutes until the bell rang he stopped the lesson to tell us that he wanted a rough draft of at least one composition by next Monday so he could see where we were going with it. I groaned because that meant I had to spend time outside of school with Niall. I turned to face Niall, a smirk plastered on his face.

"My place or yours sweet cheeks?"

I really didn't want my parents to worry about me and bringing Niall home would do just that. "Yours. My place is too busy."

Niall nodded and scribbled an address on a piece of paper. "Saturday afternoon, about two is good for me."

"I'll see you then," I sighed, resigning myself to my fate.

I packed my books, heading out to my locker, surprised to find Louis waiting for me. "Hey Chels, mind if I walk you to your car?"

"'Course not, Lou," I answered, grabbing the books I needed for homework before closing my locker. Louis smiled, taking one of my books to carry as we headed out to the car park. I unlocked my car and put my bag in, turning to find Louis fidgeting.

"Chelsea, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go to dinner tomorrow evening."

Oh fuck, Louis was asking me out. Okay so everyone including Niall fucking Horan had been right about this. Honestly I should have known it was coming but I suck at reading social situations. I needed to answer because he was standing there and nothing was coming out of my mouth.

"Uh, sure," I managed, hoping he thought it was me being overwhelmed by emotion and not my inability to be normal.

"Great!" he smiled brightly, opening my door for me. "I'll pick you up at five thirty."

I couldn't help but to smile because Louis was really cute and nice and maybe this really meant my life was starting over. "See you tomorrow at school."

"Bye Chels."

I closed my door and drove off after he headed towards his car, humming softly along with the radio.


	6. Hairspray

Chelsea POV:

I looked in the mirror, having chosen a floral dress for the day, humming to myself. The date with Louis had gone well and I was actually looking forward to seeing him at school. He and I had a lot in common, which was nice and we had spent dinner discussing our favorite books and shows, Louis telling jokes as well. He was funny and charming and I was happy to be able to officially call him my boyfriend.

I sang softly as I made my way to the door and I could feel my mom giving me an odd look over the top of her paper, one of those knowing looks that moms are so fond of giving. She had let me ramble on last night about the date and told me she was happy I had found someone so nice. She hadn't met Louis yet, but I knew she would like him as soon as she did.

\----

I found Louis standing by my locker, a smile on his face as he saw me walking over. "Morning, Louis."

"Good morning Chelsea." He opened my locker for me and I quickly exchanged the books in my bags for the ones I needed. "I thought I'd walk you to class."

I forced down a squeal because okay today was like it was right out of a movie and I wasn't sure if I could handle the cuteness. "Thanks." I tossed my bag over my shoulder and smiled as I took his arm, walking to class with him. I could feel people staring at us as we walked by and I didn't mind the stares because I had Louis with me.

Louis paused outside the classroom door, squeezing my hand. "See you at lunch?"

"Of course," I answered, smiling as he brushed my cheek with his hand before I turned, walking into the classroom.

Niall POV:

I was walking to my first class when I saw Chelsea and Louis together in front of one of the classrooms. He had his hand in hers and I was surprised to realise she was looking at him like he was the best thing ever. Apparently everyone in this wretched place had actually been right and he had been planning on asking her out. In my opinion it was more of him preying on the unsuspecting new girl, but I knew most of the girls in the school were naïve enough to fall for his little nice guy charade.

After yesterday it had become quite plain to me that he was gunning for her, walking her to the nurse and all. Not that I particularly cared about her feelings or anything, but I didn't want our project being affected by their relationship. I admit I'm intrigued to see what she'll come up with and I really couldn't wait to get started on it together. Today was Thursday and I really wanted to have a whole song worked out before she came to my house on Saturday.

I trudged into my Calculus class and slouched into the last row, leaning back in the seat. College was really my backup plan, I wanted to be a musician, but if that didn't pan out I needed the grades to get into a good college. I pulled my thoughts away from Chelsea and Louis and focused on what Miss Collins was saying, taking notes.

\--------------

Liam and Zayn caught up to me before I made it to the lunch room and honestly I was glad to see them. Liam had a copy of the study sheet for our first Biology test and I wanted to copy it so I could focus on the music project.

"Great, the nerds will all be flocking to the auditorium for the afternoon." Zayn sighed. I knew that was where he hung out for his free block and I looked over to where he was jabbing his finger, curious.

I chuckled. A poster was up for the school play. They were doing Hairspray this year, according to the flyer. Auditions were being held the last two blocks of today. A few people were checking it out, but as usual it would be the same drama nerds singing off-key and embarrassing the school. 

We pushed through the caf doors and I plopped into my usual seat, glancing over to see Chelsea already there, her book open in front of her while Kelsea and Lindsey jabbered on about something.

Chelsea POV:

I vaguely heard Kelsea and Lindsey talking as I studied the lines in front of me. One of the kids in my music class was part of the drama department and had invited me to try out for the school play. As soon as I saw what they would be performing I had signed up for an audition slot. My entire life I had felt led to play the role of Tracy Turnblad. Especially since I had struggled with my weight until a few years ago. I was hoping that they would allow me to audition for the part and wear a costume for it because I knew every song by heart. I had already decided to audition with 'Good Morning Baltimore' and was currently going over the sides I had been given.

"Chelsea?!" broke me out of my focus and I woke to see Kelsea waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hey, let her study," Louis reprimanded, taking the seat next to me and I smiled as he slipped his arm around me, hugging me against his side.

Kelsea rolled her eyes, looping her arm through Harry's as he sat. "I was trying to tell her Harry was going to audition. I think you're right after him."

I looked over because I never would have imagined football-playing Harry singing and dancing. "Oh, that'll be awesome, who are you auditioning for?"

Harry smiled, his dimples showing. "Link, of course."

I should have seen that coming. "That would be awesome. I'm going for Tracy."

"Sweet, we'd get to work together a lot then."

I nodded, holding my sides up. "How long have you studied your sides for?"

Harry opened his bottle of water, taking a drink. "Last night and during my free block today. They're expecting us to use them for auditions. Mrs. Harrison and Mister Raines are pretty chill."

"Harry played Dracula last year for the play. He's really good."

I was glad someone that I knew would be auditioning and I hoped he and I both got the parts we wanted.

\----------------

I rushed towards the auditorium, wanting to catch Harry's audition to see how it went. I flew around the corner and collided into a solid object, sending me bouncing into the cinderblock wall.

"Watch where the fuck you're going," a familiar voice growled and I glanced up to see Niall glaring at me. "Oh, it's you. Why aren't you in class?"

"Audition," I explained briefly, trying to catch my breath.

Niall moved out of my way with a sweeping gesture. "Please, don't let me stand in your way then. See you in class after."

I waved back at him in response as I rushed forward, sliding through the auditorium doors right as they called for Harry to come onstage.

Niall:

I slipped into the side entrance of the auditorium and slunk to the back row. I hadn't thought about Chelsea auditioning for the musical, but it made sense since she was a vocalist. This would give me a great chance to see what her voice sounded like and would help we work on the song I was writing. I had actually written some lyrics as well and would see what she could come up with when we met Saturday.

I smiled as they called her onstage and she introduced herself. I was surprised she was auditioning for the role of Tracy and thought it was a ballsy move from the new girl. Our drama director Mrs. Harrison motioned for her to start her song and I sat a bit straighter as she prepared to sing, Amy Chan playing the piano for her.

"Oh oh oh, pulling me out to the smiles and the streets that I love. Good morning Baltimore. Every day's like an open door, every night is a fantasy, every sound's like a symphony..."

She had a strong voice, I'd give her that. She was on key and her facial expressions and movements added to her performance. The directors would be idiots not to give her this part. I smirked as I slinked out into the hallway to make it to the music classroom before she got there. She and I were going to kill the spring concert; there was no doubt about that.

Mister Torres didn't even look up as I took my seat, pulling out my notebook where I had started working on my two songs. I glanced down at what I had written and erased a couple of words, inserting adjectives that worked better. Liam had been helping me a bit when I got stuck. He was the most sensible of all of us, and thankfully he and Zayn had lain off bothering me about my supposed newly acquired attitude.

I glanced up as a shadow fell on my paper to see Chelsea standing there. "Whatcha working on?"

For some reason I had the sudden urge to cover my paper, but smiled brightly up at her. "Our project."

"Oh, good," she smiled, sitting at her desk, pulling a book from her bag. It was frayed on the edges and I was pretty sure the cover was held together with duct tape and coffee stains. "This is what I have so far."

I turned in my desk as she slipped the tattered notebook open to a page with her loopy cursive filling it, scratches and smears from her process all over the page. "I think I might want to call it Through the Dark."

I flipped the book around and read through the words she had written and I hummed a bit of what I had worked on at home. "Hold on a second." I stood, walking over to where Mister Torres kept the school instruments and grabbed the guitar. It was a bit more worn than my babies, but it would do to show Chelsea what I was working on.

I sat back down and started strumming the chords, watching as she worked it out in her head. I could see her tapping her foot and she softly started to sing. "You tell me that you're sad and lost your way..."

I paused her when we got to the bridge and we tried out a few different ways until we settled on one that we both liked. I had to admit the song was a lot different from what I usually played and as I listened to her sing it, I realised that some of my Irish roots had gotten into it but her lilt made it work all the same. I put the guitar up as she finalized the few lyric changes we had made and when I turned around her head was bent over the desk and she was chewing on the end of her pen.

I was about to ask if she wanted to go hang out or something when the bell rang and she jumped up, shoving her books in her bag. I saw her looking for me and she grinned as her eyes landed on me. "See you tomorrow at two."

I had almost forgotten about that, shit, I had to clean my room.

"See you then." I followed her out in the hall and was suddenly confused to see Louis waiting outside our classroom. I really didn't like how buddy buddy he'd become with Chelsea and a sudden urge to protect her came over from me but I was stopped in my tracks as she took his hand, kissing his cheek.

"Come on baby," he rumbled, kissing the top of her head and I could feel myself glued in place as I watched them walk off down the hallway. I needed to warn her about him, but would she listen to someone like me?


	7. Warning

I pulled up in front of the address, looking between the paper and the gated drive in front of me. There was no way in hell this is where Niall lived. I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting to be exact, but this brick two-story with a manicured lawn and white pillared porch was not it. I felt like I was in front of a dignitary's house, not some kid who I knew from school. I leaned out the window and pressed the button to the side of the gate.

"Please state your name." a voice crackled from the speaker box.

"Uh, Chelsea Connelly," I muttered, feeling ridiculous. The gate started sliding open and I waited until I could fit my car through to drive up the circular drive, parking out front. I grabbed my notebook and phone, making my way up the steps to the imposing wood door. I rang the bell and waited nervously.

The door swung open and I relaxed, seeing Niall standing there, smirking.

"Well, nice to see you here, Chelsea."

Suddenly tension filled me again as I realised I really didn't know all that much about Niall at all. "Uh, nice place you have here."

Niall rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind me, the clamor making me jump. "It's okay. Bit pretentious. We'll go to my room, less of a chance of annoying someone."

I nodded, looking around as I followed Niall up the staircase. There were framed pictures on the wall and I glanced at them as we passed. There was one of Niall as a child, holding a soccer ball under his arm, a medal around his neck. What I assumed was his mom and dad stood there along with another boy a bit older than he. "Do you have a brother?" I questioned, taking the stairs two at a time to catch up with him.

"Yeah," he grunted, shuffling down the hall. "Greg. He's the most wonderful son my parents ever had. He's a senior in uni this fall. Spends most of his time with his girlfriend, Denise."

I nodded, pausing in the doorway as he led me into his room. It was tidy, posters of different bands framed on the walls and one wall itself held an impressive guitar collection. "Is that an Epiphone?" I asked, walking over, inspecting the guitar in question.

"Yeah, it is. You know about guitars?"

"Some," I shrugged. "This is a beautiful cherry stain finish."

Niall brushed past me and gently took it down from its hook. "She sounds as good as she looks." He strummed it a time or two, making sure it was in tune before playing a bit of the song we had worked on the day before in class. The notes were more vibrant, the sound richer somehow.

"You should play that one for the concert. My dad has a twelve string, that's what I originally learned to play on before they got me my Fender."

"Nice." Niall leaned the guitar in a stand by his bed. "So, what did you want to work on?"

I opened my notebook, showing him the song I had started to work on. It was just a chorus and some scratchings of a verse, but I thought maybe he could help round it out. "It's not much here yet, but I've got a good feeling about the chorus." I paused, singing softly hoping he liked what I'd come up with. "I bow down to pray; try to make the worst seem better. Lord show me the way to cut through all his worn out leather. I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away, but baby I just need one good one to stay."

 **Niall** :

I listened as she sang, wondering how she came up with such deep lyrics. This chorus was much different than our first song, but I liked her melodies and felt like an Eagles-esque guitar part would complete it. I started to play, grinning as Chelsea sang along, her voice filling with just the right amount of grit to really hammer the chorus. We tried a couple of different things, both of us automatically looking at each other as she held out the 'I' and 'Lord'. It changed the whole feeling of the song, almost like a blend of western and gospel.

I had to admit I was impressed with her. She was talented and so far she hadn't asked a single question about my family other than Greg. Most everyone else pestered me when they found out I lived in the old Mahon mansion. Chelsea had glossed over it and got right down to business. It was refreshing. She was too goody-goody for my liking, but I would still fuck her if I got the chance. Not that that would happen anytime soon, thanks to Louis. I wanted to talk to her about that, but I didn't want her to think I was jealous or something. So I did what I do best and avoided that conversation completely. We needed to focus anyway, so I turned back to where Chelsea was staring at her notebook, lost in thought. I noticed she had written some more and I read it over her shoulder.

Something in the song resonated with me and as I glanced at her face, I realised this was coming from somewhere deep within her. Somewhere there was a person that this very song was written to, and I don't think they even had a clue. It made me wonder about the leather line, though. Perhaps it just sounded good to her, but it definitely made me wonder if she wasn't exactly what she seemed.

 **Chelsea** :

I felt Niall watching me and I looked up to see his eyes lingering on me as I wrote. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't read, one that frightened me slightly. I sat up straight as he took a seat on his bed, running a hand through his hair. I never really realised how blue his eyes were and they seemed to be flacked with green or gold. I went back to working on the song, trying to push him from my mind. I thought instead of Louis' kind eyes, his soft smile. It wasn't Louis this song was for, but for Eric. He was the reason I distrusted guys like Niall. Why I guarded my heart so closely to my chest. He had swept into my life two years ago, rode in on his motorcycle like a knight in Harley Davidson leather and chaps and left me with nothing but the scent of burning rubber and a broken heart.

So I would stick with the nice guys from now on, the safe ones. I didn't need any more tattoos or fights ending with I hate yous. Guys like Louis who walked you to class, who carried your books and made you feel like a princess. Guys you could trust to be there.

I smoothed the paper with my hand, smearing the ink slightly on the last word I had written and turned to Niall where he sat, strumming softly on his guitar. "I think it's finished."

He glanced up, putting the Epiphone down. "Alright, let me see."

I handed the notebook over, watching as he read through it. "This is great. What if we switched the second line of the first verse with the third line of the second verse?"

I stood and sat next to him on the bed, leaning over to see where he was pointing. "Yeah, that would be great."

I took the notebook back, not noticing that we were close enough that our legs were touching and if we'd turned our heads at the same time, we'd smack our faces together. It seemed natural, as if we'd been friends for a while, not two people that argued with each other almost every time we were in a room together. I made the changes and held it out so he could see.

"Looks good," he said finally, picking the guitar back up. "So I wanted to play something for you, thought you might have some idea of lyrics to put with it."

I nodded, turning to a blank page in my notebook and waited. He started to strum, the chords changing here and there, his fingers moving smoothly over the strings. I really liked the sound of it, a more fast-paced song than what we had done so far. I scribbled out a few lines, chewing on the cap of my pen as I thought. "Go through that bridge part in, but can you add a G chord between the C and E?"

Niall did as I asked and I sang what I had started with. It was completely different from anything I had ever written before, but I felt that it was one of the best songs I had ever come up with before. I tossed my notebook onto the bed, pacing as I worked out the lyrics in my head. I paused, looking over as he stopped playing to realise he was writing in my notebook. I smiled, looking over to see what he was putting down and it complemented what I had written. "We're so far ahead of everyone else, I'm sure of it."

Niall looked up at me, his blue eyes sparking. "When you get a chance, will you make me copies of these so I can start working on it?"

"Of course," I nodded, grinning widely.

"Perfect." Niall glanced over at the clock and I saw his whole demeanor change. "Do you mind if we call it quits for today? You should probably head out about now."

I wanted to ask about what was going on, but it wasn't my place, I didn't know Niall at all to ask what would most likely be personal questions. "Uh, yeah." I grabbed my bag, shoving my notebook in before tossing it on my shoulder.

Niall led me to the front door, opening it. "I, uh, I actually had a good time today."

"Me too. Seems weird I didn't yell at you at all today."

"So I shouldn't tell you I stared at your arse the whole way down the stairs?" He waggled his eyebrows and I wanted to hit him hard.

"You're disgusting." I turned, walking down the steps when he called my name. "What?" I growled, pissed that what had been a good day could be so easily ruined by a few words from him.

"Just wanted to tell you to be careful with Louis." He closed the door before I could demand an explanation which of course made me even more confused and upset. What the hell was he talking about? Louis was the perfect gentleman, the exact opposite of Niall Horan. I huffed, climbing into my car and drove back around to the gate, waiting as it slid open, speeding off away from his house. Who was he to tell me to be careful about my boyfriend?


	8. Just Another Monday

Monday morning rolled around faster than I really wanted it to.

Louis and I had been texting all weekend and were planning on going to the movies on Tuesday. No matter what cute or sweet thing Louis said, Niall's warning rang in my ears. What the hell was his problem?

Louis had been the nicest guy I'd ever been with. After Eric, it was refreshing to be with Louis who cared about my opinion and strove to make me happy.

I brushed my hair in the mirror and put in a pair of my favourite earrings before heading out to the car. I had stuffed a pack of Pop Tarts in my purse to eat on the way so mom didn't have to worry about me eating.

I parked in what had become my usual spot and smiled as Louis stood leaning against his car, waiting for me. He, Kelsea, and I always tried to park next to each other, and soon enough she was pulling in next to me, Harry on the other side of her in his Mustang.

Louis took my book in his arm before sliding his hand into mine. The four of us had made it a habit of walking in together and it was nice to hear people whisper my name in a way other than teasing laughter. I felt like I was on top of the world. I was dating one of the hottest guys in school and my best friend and her boyfriend were the two most popular kids. I had somehow managed my way to the top echelon of my new school within the first three weeks of being there.

Louis and I parted ways with Kelsea and Harry at the lockers and Louis patiently waited as I wrangled my locker door open. I switched out my books and tucked them under my arm before forcing the door shut, turning to my boyfriend. Ever since we'd made it official he walked me to my first class.

Outside the door, I was surprised as he glanced around surreptitiously before leaning in to kiss me softly. Caught by surprise I fumbled for a moment before finding my footing, kissing him back. It was a soft, sweet kiss and I smiled as he pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "See you at lunch, love."

I nodded, shifting my books in my arms before turning to enter the classroom.

\----

**Niall:**

I rounded the corner to see Louis kissing Chelsea and I couldn't believe he was taking advantage of her so soon. His trickery knew no bounds. It wasn't my problem, though. I couldn't let any of it bother me, even if it meant that I would just have to wait longer to fuck her. I don't know what it was that made me want her to be the next one on my list, but it was going to make for an interesting time.

I didn't think she was the type of girl to cheat on a boyfriend, but it would make it that much sweeter if she hooked up with me behind that weasel's back.

I checked my watched and slipped out the back door to meet Liam and Zayn out by the bleachers. I pulled my pack of fags from my pocket and lit one, inhaling deeply as I strode across the field. I exhaled, the smoke wafting behind me in an opaque trail as I rounded the end of the bleachers.

"Vas happenin', Niall?" Zayn rasped between puffs of his cigarette.

I rolled my eyes at the expression, one Zayn really overused. "Needed some fresh air and a cigarette or two."

"Saw your pretty little bird is getting cozy with Louis," Liam remarked and I knew they were trying to rile me up.

"Not gonna work today, boys," I replied, flicking ash from the end of my fag. "He can have her. I just need her to get an A on this project so I can get the hell outta here."

"You really think Chris'll let you leave?" Zayn dropped his smouldering butt on the grass, grinding it into the dirt with the toe of his shoe.

I waited, inhaling deeply, the scent of the tobacco mixing with the humid air that was promising a late summer thunderstorm. "How's he gonna fucking stop me?" I growled, finishing my cigarette off and I knocked the cherry off against the side of a bleacher.

Liam shrugged and Zayn dropped the subject. "Kyle Hammond is throwing one of his huge ass parties. Zayn and I are going, you need to show up to this one, Niall."

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my worn leather jacket. I hadn't been to a school kid party since the incident last year. "I'll think about it."

"Fuckin' 'ell Niall, you have a reputation to uphold."

I chuckled softly, raising my blue eyes to meet Zayn's wide brown ones. "Is that fucking so?"

Zayn shrank slightly at my tone and I was happy to know he still knew his place. "Guess I'll have to make an appearance then. Kyle won't know what happened."

\----

**Chelsea:**

I slid into my seat at lunch, taking up residence between Louis and Jada. Kelsea pushed her cashews around on her napkin and I pulled out an orange, working on peeling it.

"So what's Niall's house like?" Jada interrogated, leaning close to me and I flicked a piece of the aromatic peel at her.

"It's really big and the inside is nice, but it's weird like you know how a show home is sterile? It's like it's not lived in."

Lindsey piped up. "They have a maid. I know Jesse's mom used to work for them until she quit."

I popped an orange wedge in my mouth before handing a piece over to Louis who had his arm draped over my shoulders. "It wasn't even that, though. It's like they sleep there and that's it. I don't know how to really explain it."

Syra huffed, waving her hand to get my attention. "That's nice and all guys but what I really want to know is what Niall is like at home."

As soon as I went to answer Sara's demand for details, the cafeteria doors swung open and Niall, Liam, and Zayn sauntered in and over to their table. I swallowed hard as Niall looked over in my direction, catching my eyes before looking away.

I blinked, turning back to the table and the unanswered question. I leant in closer so I wouldn't have to talk as loud, not wanting Niall to overhear. "He was actually nice. And he's really talented. We got a lot done for the project and I think we have a chance of getting and A. He only made one rude comment the whole time. It was weird." I didn't know why I left out what he said about Louis but something said it was best left between me and Niall.

Harry cleared his throat and I was glad to be rid of the questions. "Chelsea, parts are going to be posted, are you excited?"

"More like terrified. You totally deserve the part, your audition was fantastic."

Harry blushed softly and I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one a bit worried about the cast list. "You've got Torres last block, right?"

I nodded, eating the last of my orange and tried to wipe the sticky juice from my fingers. "Yeah, Music Theory."

"Ten minutes 'til the end of the day I'll meet you outside his door and we can go together."

"Perfect. Torres usually gives us the last fifteen minutes to work on homework or whatever anyway."

Harry nodded as we all stood to head to our final classes of the day, and I glanced over to see Niall watching as Louis took my hand and we exited the lunchroom.

\----

I made it to Music Theory and sank into my desk, noting that Niall hadn't gotten there yet. I was less than enthused to see him, but I had to admit our project was going well. I opened my notebook and flipped to a blank page, not looking forward to learning about minor and seventh chords.

I looked up as Niall walked in and for a brief moment our eyes caught and I found myself feeling utterly ridiculous and averting my eyes. I heard him let out a low chuckle as he walked past, brushing against me as he sat. I ignored the tingle that ran through me at the contact and though instead about the kiss Louis and I had shared earlier.

I was surprised as class ended, having taken page after page of notes and when Torres ended the lesson we were right on time.

As everyone started on their homework, I went up to ask Mister Torres if I could be excused to see the cast list. He sent me on my way with his blessing and a good luck. I opened the door and smiled as I saw Harry standing there, waiting for me.

"Ready?" he drawled in his slow, soft voice.

I nodded and we set off for the drama room.

There was a small crowd of people standing in front of the door and we knew the cast list was definitely posted. A few girls turned away with grim looks and I was pretty sure one girl was crying.

"It's not fair," a shrill voice hissed and I looked over to see Taylor standing with her hands on her hips, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the list. "I deserve to be the lead, not her."

My interest piqued, I moved forward and glanced at the top two names, turning and grinned widely at Harry. "We got the parts!" I exclaimed, surprised as he hugged me around the neck.

Harry looked himself as if he were making sure there wasn't some typo. "We did. I told you they would like your audition. You're very talented."

"As are you." We walked back together, people talking in excited whispers about the play and how the drama kids were excited that they had gotten the school football star to be in it and that meant more ticket sales.

Kelsea and Louis stood in the hallway by my locker, waiting for us to arrive. Kelsea squealed and hugged Harry tightly as he told her the news.

Louis took my hands and kissed me, a full-on, proper snog, and I kissed him back fervently, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled away slowly and breathlessly yet grinning ear to ear. This school year was going to be wonderful, I just knew it.

I was walking to my car alone, as it was a Monday and Louis tutored a guy in our math class. I heard footsteps beside me and glanced over to see Niall keeping step with me. "Heard you got the part. New girl gets lead, it'll probably be all over the school paper."

"Yes, what a scandal, the drama department outsourced their lead actors this year."

Niall laughed, catching me off guard and I faltered in my steps.

"Just glad it's Harry, not Louis."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why you're so against him. But whatever. So, my place on Thursday to work on the project?"

Niall nodded. "Sounds good sweet cheeks."

I really hated it when he called me that but I would never let him know it got to me. "See you in class tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."


End file.
